Quizás
by ineskaibawheeler
Summary: ¿Cuándo deja algo de ser una simple conjetura para dar lugar a una realidad como la vida misma? / YAOI


Tokio era una ciudad hermosa al atardecer, más aún al verla desde la terraza de uno de los centros comerciales de mayor altura de la ciudad e incluso más añadiéndole que no estaba contemplándola a solas. A su lado, apoyado en la barandilla al igual que él, un muchacho de su misma edad, observaba cómo el sol iba perdiéndose entre los edificios, sus rayos débilmente iluminaban las aguas del río, apenas visible desde allí, aunque todavía emitía la luz suficiente como para dar esa tonalidad romántica que todo atardecer deja tras de sí como estela. La relación que mantenían no podía denominarse de amistad, tampoco de odio, menos podían hablar de amor. Era un conjunto de todo aquello y a la vez de nada, tal y como el sol que todavía podían ver y la luna que pronto sería visible ante sus ojos.

Las palabras sólo existían para ellos cuando sentían la necesidad de discutir con el otro. No existían las buenas conversaciones, por esa razón, momentos como este resultaban ser idílicos y a la vez peculiares. Se quedaron en silencio desde el momento en el que habían llegado al lugar. El dicho dice que si no tienes nada que decir, es mejor mantenerse callado así que, siendo fieles a este, mantuvieron sus bocas cerradas y sus miradas fijas al frente, tratando de ignorar la presencia del otro y tenerla bien presente al mismo tiempo. Contradictorios como ellos mismos, como los niños que eran.

Ningún gesto fue necesario para que ambos cambiasen la dirección de su mirada para encontrarse con otros ojos ante los propios. Se había convertido en una costumbre para ellos hacer de los pequeños gestos y de las palabras insignificantes algo de lo que podían prescindir. Eso era lo bueno de odiarse tanto y quererse de igual manera, conocerse tan poco y tanto a la vez. Otros no podrían llegar a entenderse, ni siquiera podrían entender que pudiesen vivir de esa manera. Para ellos nada importaba, ni quiénes eran, ni cómo eran, ni si vivían en una farsa que algún día se terminaría de la peor forma posible. Sabían que terminaría, sí. Algún día encontrarían a esa persona a la que perteneces desde el día de tu nacimiento, seguramente ya la habían encontrado y se negaban a verlo para poder seguir fingiendo que no había nada entre ellos y a la vez fingir que existía todo.

Tal vez por eso se habían encontrado allí, para darse mutuamente una última despedida antes de volver a sus respectivos roles, a la vida que se les había asignado.

En un parpadeo, ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar donde se habían conocido por primera vez de verdad, cuando un mero capricho del destino hizo que sus miradas chocasen con furia y sus cuerpos se fundiesen entre unas sábanas de dibujos de superhéroes.

Lo primero que harían sería cerrar la puerta de la habitación mientras sus manos empezaban a deslizarse por sus cuerpos, anhelando un contacto mayor que llevaban deseando desde la primera mirada que habían cruzado esa mañana en el entrenamiento, justo antes de empezar a discutir por un ligero traspiés.

Antes de que las chaquetas de sus uniformes cayesen al suelo justo tras ellos, una boca susurraría un 'te necesito' antes de clamar como suya la del ser que tenía delante. Sólo entre aquellas cuatro paredes podrían mostrarse la pasión que escondían durante horas ante el público.

Los movimientos, que habrían empezado rápidos y ansiosos por explorar sus cuerpos mutuamente, se calmarían según el calor se hiciese presente, acariciando suavemente sus espaldas, uno de ellos quizá arañando la del contrario cuando este hiciese prisionero el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda para succionarlo con fuerza mientras sus manos se deshacían de su pantalón.

Bajaría entonces la mirada, ignorando el leve escozor que habrían dejado aquellas uñas, contemplando el pecho que empezaba a mostrarse ante él entre la camisa y sus piernas musculadas. Una erección llamaría poderosamente su atención y no podría evitar las ganas de arrodillarse, lamiendo su torso en el proceso, para proporcionarle un poco de placer para empezar a relajarse. Un par de dedos se enroscarían en torno a su pelo, buscando que moviese su cabeza con rapidez, buscando todo aquello que le pedía su cuerpo. Le detendría antes de venirse en su boca, tirando de su cabeza levemente hacia atrás.

'No aún,' diría mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, no importándole dónde habría estado su boca y dándole un beso por cada gemido que le habría provocado. Suaves, dulces, cálidos y lentos besos que consiguieron acentuar todavía más su propia excitación.

El resto de su ropa se perdería en el camino hacia la cama, dónde seguirían acariciándose cada centímetro de su cuerpo, demostrándose que ambos se querían y necesitaban más de lo que jamás se habían dicho.

Y así, desnudos, con las sábanas pegándose a sus pieles pegajosas, encontrarían en sus ojos enfrentados una razón para no dejar de verse de esa manera, de continuar sus vidas con otros a quienes realmente no querían. 'Te quiero', diría uno. 'No digas tonterías', contestaría el otro. 'No te resistas, no te niegues a ti mismo', le replicaría el primero mientras se debatía por cuál de sus pezones debía torturar antes. 'No es necesario que te diga algo que ya sabes, no eres tan idiota'.

Se haría entonces el silencio de nuevo; uno dejándose hacer, el otro haciendo lo que le dejaba. No debían ser profundos, no lo necesitaban. Sabían que lo que querían del otro iba más allá de lo carnal, con eso llegaría para no tener que rebajarse ante el ser que supuestamente odiaban.

Una gota de sudor se deslizaría por la espalda del que se encontraba encima, provocándole un escalofrío y que finalmente se decidiese por meterse con cuidado en el interior del otro. Colocaría sus piernas en sus hombros y empujaría lentamente. Escucharía entonces un gemido que habría estado conteniendo su compañero de cama, mordiéndose los labios para que no saliese de ellos nada.

Los siguientes minutos los pasarían tratando de que el placer no se les subiese a la cabeza y perdiesen esta por completo a manos del otro. Ambos sabían que intentar hacerlo sería una misión fallida desde un principio. No serían capaces de negar sus sentimientos, así como tampoco podrían frenar los gemidos ni podrían separar sus bocas ni sus lenguas. La saliva se juntaría con las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se iban acumulando a lo largo de sus cuerpos, añadiéndose también a otra sustancia blanquecina que empezaba a reposar en el abdomen del que se encontraba recostado.

Y una vez terminado, ni se molestarían en limpiar los restos yacientes en ambos cuerpos. Se recostarían en el colchón, acomodarían bien las sábanas y repondrían todo el aire que habían perdido mientras sentían el calor del otro sumergidos en un abrazo que no podía denominarse como tal.

'Te quiero,' diría de nuevo el de cabellos alborotados.

'Odio que te repitas tanto,' contestaría el de ojos rasgados, ganándose un pequeño mordisco en el cuello.

'Mejor no hablemos de odio.'

'Simplemente no hablemos.'

Así se quedarían, abrazados, cansados y llenos de satisfacción, aunque, como bien habían dejado claro, no lo hablarían. Se lo guardarían hasta que comprendieran mejor todo lo que sentían, todo lo que realmente querían. Hasta que dejasen de ser unos niños que juegan a odiarse o a quererse, dependiendo del pie con el que se levanten, así serían las cosas. Era algo que ambos estarían dispuestos a hacer por el resto de sus vidas si fuese necesario.

Pero esto, amigos míos, todavía no ha ocurrido y, quién sabe, a lo mejor los roles no resultaban ser los mismos cuando llegasen a la desordenada habitación del mayor rufián del Seigaku. Esta vez, quizá, él sería el encandilado por un encantador de serpientes o, siendo más exacto, una serpiente en sí.

― ¿Vamos?

―Ya estás tardando.

Espera un momento. Esto no es lo que había previsto. Se suponía que no debían hablar para nada. En fin, una vez más, mis datos han resultado erróneos. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo hacen estos dos para desajustarme así los esquemas? Si es que no falla nunca…

* * *

Un MomoKai con la presencia en primera persona de Inui. Regalo para un amigo :)


End file.
